


A Generous Application Of Hugs & Kisses

by ibided



Series: The Cat Formerly Known As Prince [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy can be tactful, Darcy understands, Domesticated Norse gods are fun to imagine, Gen, Jealous Loki, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibided/pseuds/ibided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki have more in common than the God of Mischief realises. Now if only he would reveal where he gets his furniture...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Generous Application Of Hugs & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Cat Formerly Known As Prince.

“Holy crap! I’m living with Loki!”

A month had already passed since Darcy Lewis had confronted her cat (yes, really) and confirmed that he was indeed a Norse god in disguise but for some reason, today was the day that the reality of the situation hit her. She was extremely grateful that she had managed to keep her exclamation rather quiet whilst sitting in the back of the taxi that was taking her home, otherwise she might have found herself with some tricky ‘splainin’ to do.

The co-habitation had not been planned or even really discussed, but Loki had never left and Darcy had never asked him to. It wasn’t like it was inconvenient for her – she had plenty of room in her Stark-issue apartment and Loki was not as big an eater as his hammer-wielding brother (thank the gods of _every_ pantheon!). There had been the occasional domestic dispute, such as when His Princeliness kept neglecting to pick his used towel up off the floor, or when he finished off the last of her shampoo and “forgot” to tell her, or the time he had been “experimenting” in his room and some stray bit of magic managed to fry everything electronic on the entire floor of the building. Admittedly, Darcy hadn’t been too mad about that last one, as it had been covered by the insurance company and she’d ended up with a home full of brand new toys to play with.

But there were plenty of upsides to having her very own semi-domesticated god around the place. She’d managed to convince Loki that he ought to let her teach him how to cook. It had really only taken a little bit of manipulation before he’d agreed (“I hear Jane is giving Thor cooking lessons and he has burnt almost everything. Maybe you guys just lack the finesse necessary.”). Totally worth it and the insulting rant about wenches in the kitchen.

His specialty was a choc-mint mousse pie that was so good it was probably illegal in several states.

Besides that, Darcy was simply glad of the company and if Loki’s presence gave her an excuse to play all of her favourite movies in the name of education, well, that was an added bonus.

But the God of Mood Swings was an unpredictable being and today as she walked in her front door, the atmosphere was decidedly frosty. He wasn’t in the living room, nor was he to be found in the kitchen, or the den. She couldn’t hear water running so, assuming he wasn’t in the shower, she tentatively rapped on his bedroom door.

It was wrenched open before she had finished her second knock and six foot three of glaring Asgardian towered over her. Darcy had never seen him so furious, but luckily for her it didn’t seem to be an ‘if looks could kill’ situation as his anger wasn’t exactly directed at her. Unfortunately there was a real risk of looks causing some collateral damage.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Did something happen?” Loki didn’t necessarily stay inside all day – sometimes he would roam the city (possibly even the planet), either looking like an ordinary human or posing as an animal of some kind. When asked, he claimed he was assessing global security though Darcy wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not. If he had been out and about that day just about anything could have happened to him.

A muscle tightened in his jaw as he glowered at her, but he avoided her concerned questions entirely. “Your father called the house telephone. There is a message on the machine.” And with that Loki shut the door in her face.

His sudden hostility was a little unnerving. Ever since he had changed from cat form to Asgardian form their relationship had continued much as it had been – in fact the only thing that had really changed was that now, when she chatted to him, he would answer with actual words.

That and the fact that he no longer snuggled up to her at night.

As before, he could at times be standoffish while at others he would be playful and ridiculous. He frequently made her laugh, but just as frequently eschewed all forms of social contact in favour of reading. He went from friendly to cold in a matter of moments, but never before had he resembled the rampaging being that laid a small town to waste and attempted to conquer a planet. Not the way he did now.

Darcy was so preoccupied with Loki’s behaviour that she completely missed the entire message from her father on the first play through. However, the second time through, as she listened to Jim Lewis tell her how much he loved her, she wondered whether in fact Loki really _had_ answered her question.

The third time through had her convinced. No one listening to this message could doubt how proud Jim was of his little girl. Thor had told Darcy what he knew about his little brother’s adoption and the rage that had possessed the youngest prince when he had discovered the truth of his parentage.

Loki was jealous.

Loki was jealous of _her_.

Darcy was no fool. She knew that this situation needed to be handled with extreme caution. With this in mind she set about making two cups of tea – black with a little honey – and breaking out her emergency stash of chocolate. Juggling the supplies carefully she once again tapped on Loki’s door.

“Looookiii,” she called. He was a little slower to open the door this time, but looked no less cranky. “May I come in?” Darcy requested. He glared at her for a few moments before softening ever so slightly. With the faintest roll of his eyes, he stood aside for her to enter.

“Tea?” she offered. He took the proffered cup but dismissively set it down on his desk (which had somehow appeared since Loki had turned Asgardian). Darcy situated herself on the bed (which was never previously so comfortable, nor quite so large) and looked at the God of Death Stares. “I think I know what’s bothering you,” she stated.

“ _Really_.” Never before had a single word dripped with so much condescension. Without so much as a glance in Darcy’s direction Loki sat himself down in a sumptuous-looking arm chair (seriously, where was all this furniture coming from? That bookshelf was new as well) and shifted his expression to bored and cranky.

“My dad loves me,” Darcy said. “You believe that yours doesn’t love you.”

“I have had two fathers,” Loki snapped. “One didn’t want me, and the other is ashamed of me. Do not pretend you could understand.” There was the briefest flash of surprise on his face, like he hadn’t meant to say as much, but then it was gone, replaced by contempt and anger.

“When I was sixteen I would have said something similar.” He looked at her then, so she continued, “I was adopted. I understand the anger. And the pain. The feeling of betrayal.”

Loki said nothing, but magicked his cup of tea into his hand from six feet away. It seemed like progress.

“Look,” Darcy persisted, “I know you’re not big on sharing, and if you were, I’m just a pathetic little human, right? But I’m surprisingly good at listening and I have an idea of what you’re going through, so if you ever want to talk or rant or whatever I’m right here. Plus I have chocolate.” With a grin she held up a big bag of Hershey’s Hugs & Kisses. “Chocolate fixes errrything!”

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched.

**Author's Note:**

> The keenly perceptive of you might notice that I am not American. As such, please forgive any lingering Australian-isms.   
> Except the spelling of things like 'behaviour' etc. I'll never apologise for that.


End file.
